Coffee
by PalmTreesAtMidnight
Summary: Coffee causes bellarke.


**AN: I wrote this as part of an elaborate procrastination process to avoid doing my 6 page lab write up. Try to ignore my abysmal spelling and grammar and general laziness. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :) **

"What are they?" Miller asked, brows scrunched together.

"Hallucinogens?" suggested Monty hopefully.

"Maybe we should poke them with a stick." Miller and Monty gave Jasper a Look. "What? Its better than just staring at them like idiots."

It was at this moment that Lincoln appeared. "There were no coffee beans in space?"

"That would be a no." Monty told him. "Can we eat them?"

Lincoln looked horrified, "You dont eat them, you _brew_ them." He went on to explain the coffee making process to his confused audience.

"So, its basically hot bean water?" Miller asked, not looking convinced.

"Coffee," Lincoln told them solemnly, "is life." And with that he walked away.

Jasper gave the beans a skeptical look. "I think Lincoln has some issues he needs to address."

"Maybe we should try making coffee." Monty shrugged, "I mean what else are we going to do with a bunch of inedible beans?"

Jasper grinned, "I'm in." They both looked expectantly at Miller.

"Two mad scientists is enough for this camp." Miller said. He was met with Monty and Japer's tidal wave of disappointment that he caved to almost instantly. "I'll be the taste tester once Im off duty." he added with a resigned sigh.

Later that evening, Monty and Jasper hovered over Miller as he prepared to try their first attempt at brewing coffee. Miller was eyeing the cup of steaming dark liquid with suspicion.

"You sure this won't kill me?"

"Yes, completely."Monty told him. Miller raised it to his lips, "Well, mostly." Monty amended as Miller took his first sip. Millers eyes were wide as he swallowed. Jasper and Monty waited anxiously.

"Well?" Jasper demanded.

"If it kills me," said Miller, a smile blooming over his face, "it will totally be worth it."

"YES!" Jaspar and Monty exclaimed in unison, high fiving each other.

"We need to share this with the camp." Jasper said excitedly. Monty nodded along with him.

Miller's forehead was scrunched in concentration as he continued drinking, "Didn't Lincoln mention something about side effects?"

The other boys looked at each other and shrugged. "I dont remember anything about side effects." Monty said.

"Huh," replied Miller, "Maybe I heard him wrong."

Jasper and Monty unveiled the wonder of coffee that night before dinner. Everyone tried some and for the most part it was a roaring success among the people of Camp Jaha.

One of the few people who wasnt a fan was Bellamy. He gave it a try, said it tasted like hell, and dumped the rest in Clarke's nearly emprty cup. Clarke was happy to take his share.

It was about 2 hours later, when Miller found Jasper and Monty gesticulating wildly about something. He crouched in front of them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Guys, what in the hell is caffeine?"

Jasper laughed, "It's a central nervous system stimulant, but Ive never seen anyone on it, so who knows what that entails. Why?"

"Well, you'll find out what it entails now." Miller said grimly, "It's in the coffee. Thats the side effect Lincoln mentioned I was trying to remember."

Monty and Jasper looked at each other. "Shit."

Clarke was feeling strange. It was almost as if her entire body was buzzing, and her usually well organized thoughts were threatening to spill out of the neatly labeled compartments in her brain.

She was pacing back and forth, trying to rid herself of her restlessness, when Bellamy stepped around the corner. He watched her for several moments before speaking.

"Youre going to wear a trench in the ground if you keep that up." he told her. "Small children will fall in it to their untimely deaths. It will be a horribly haunted spot. And your tent is right next to it. You'll never get laid again. It will be tragic."

Clarke stopped her pacing. "Really? The tragedy here will be my sex life, not dead kids?"

Bellamy smirked, "Princess, your sex life is already tragic."

Clarke glared at him, "I want to fight you."

Bellamy blinked. "Come again?"

Clarke made a frustrated noise, "I have all this energy, and I need to do something with it, or I feel like I'm going to explode."

Bellamy grinned at her, "You wouldnt use much energy, I'd beat you in under a minute."

Clarke raised her hand, presumably to hit him, when Bellamy noticed it was trembling. He grasped her hands in both of his. They were still shaking. His eyes narrowed.

"Clarke, how much of that coffee did you have?"

"Four or five cups, now let go of me, its no fun fighting you if youre just going to cheat."

"We can find out who the victor is once we figure out what the hell is in that stuff."

"It's fine," Clarke said, waving off his concern, "I can make it stop anytime i want to." She cloed her hands into fists. The tremors continued.

"Shit." said Clarke.

Jasper and Monty were frantically trying to gauge how much of an effect the caffeine was having on people when an angry looking Bellamy came stomping their way with a bouncy Clarke in tow.

"What the FUCK is in that stuff?" Bellamy asked in a deadly whisper once he reached them. He thrust Clarke's shaking hands in their direction, "And what did it do to her?"

"I will fight all of you." Clarke announced, "Im really angry. And hyper. I havent felt this hyper since I was 8 years old."

Monty spoke up, "Its caffeine, just wakes up your brain a bit. Unless you have a lot or no tolerance or a combination of both, then, well we have exhibit A right here."

Bellamy looked like steam might start erupting from his ears. "And you decided to give this to people without telling them that?"

The two boys looked guilty, "We may have forgotten that part."

Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Pull a stunt like this again, and I will actually kill you both."

Jasper and Monty nodded quickly and made themselves scarce. Clarke turned to Bellamy, "Cowards. You'll still fight me, right?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "No one is fighting you. I think running some laps might help more than anything."

Clarke nodded, "That actually is a halfway decent idea. Who knew you had in you!" she added with a wink over her shoulder before bounding away towards the perimeter. Bellamy shook his head and made his way to deal with this latest mess.

Bellamy had finally just settled into his bed for the night when Clarke poked her head in the flap, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," Bellamy told her. His eyes widened as he took in her appearence after she stepped inside. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her hair was in a tangle with several leaves in it, and her chest was heaving.

"Have you been running this whole time?" he asked her incedulously.

Clarke shrugged as she lowered herself to sit on the foot ofhis bed with a groan, "I had a lot of energy to burn."

"I recall." Bellamy told her, trying not to stare too hard at the way her skin glistened almost silver in the weak moonlight. "What did you need?"

Clarke looked down at her hands, "I just wanted to thank you. For, you know, looking out for me." She shot him a grin, "Even though I don't need it." she added teasingly.

Bellamy shrugged againt his pillow, "You dont need to thank me, I'd do the same for Octavia. Its what you do for people that you lo-" realizing his mistake almost too late, Bellamy cut himself off and closed his eyes, cursing himself.

Clarke crawled up the bed until she was in his personal space. "People that you what, Bell?" she asked softly. When he didnt answer, she placed her hand over his.

Bellamy gave in. "People that you love." he said with a sigh. He had opened his mouth to try to make an excuse when he was cut off by Clarke's lips covering his. He reached one hand into her hair, the other snaked around her waist to pull her against him. Clarke could feel their hearts beating in tandem and she smiled against his lips.

Much later, Bellamy turned to Clarke, "Well, your sex life is officially no longer tragic."

Clarke smacked him. Hard. "Youre an idiot." she told him, then rolled over so she was straddling him, "But that means that I'm in love with an idiot, so what does that say about me?"

"It says you have great taste in idiots." Bellamy told her, gripping her hips "Bad taste in beverages though."

Clarke grinned at him. "Im trying it again tomorrow." she said, "Just one cup this time."

"Lord help us."

Clarke laughed, "You do realize that technically coffee is what got us together?"

Belamy smiled, "Well, when you put it that way, coffee is the greatest drink on Earth."


End file.
